Cardcaptors: Sakura and the Star
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: The Memory card has given a recent memory to Li that he dosen't remember. Who is the mysterious girl he see's?
1. The Memory Card Strikes

Sakura and the star

Hey they're my fellow Cardcaptors. This is my second story on Fan Fiction. Let's hope it's a good one.

"Return to your power confined, Memory Card!" shouted Sakura. The Power sucked the beautiful spirit back to the card that it belongs to.

Li had won the card.

As soon as it touched his hand a surge of energy surrounded him.

"Li!" Shouted Sakura.

The Memory card was working its magic on him.

A memory that he did not recognise was appearing.

Why is the memory card doing this? Find out soon!

Don't forget to read Vampire Baby by Cherries-are-better-than-lemon.


	2. The Memory

Sakura and the star

Chapter 2

Hi there I hope you liked my last chapter please keep reviewing!

The Memory:

"Good thing these are safe," said a mysterious girl.

She held up the time and return card.

"I need to visit Kero in a minute" the girl said.

"I don't want you to go," said Li.

He bent forward towards her.

Suddenly a wind blows the cards out her hand.

"It's the windy card!" shouted Li.

The girl touched the cards and then was sucked into a time vortex.

"Li!" shouted the girl.

Li then shouted "No! Ca…"

Li then found himself out of the memory.

"Li are you OK!" shouted Sakura running towards him.

Li then replied, "I'm fine…huh?

He found a piece of paper behind the card he read out loud.

"Powers of the stars come to me,

make my power over water ever stronger

Power Unite!"

The whole area flashed with light.

"What did you do Li?" asked Sakura

"…Let's go" Li said.

Who was that girl? All I know is that her name begins with C and A. Li thought walking away.

That was chapter 2 Don't forget to read Instant messages and Notes by Trezzie123.


	3. The Name Game

Cardcaptors: Sakura and the star

Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 enjoy!

Li sat on his desk at school thinking about what happened yesterday.

"C and A or could it be K and A" Li said to himself.

He wrote on his notebook what the girls name could be.

Cathy Katherine

Catherine

Kate

Katie

Sakura walked over to his desk.

"You know Li Mr Smith won't be happy when he sees that in your notebook" Sakura pointed out.

Li looked down at his notebook.

"Yikes!" Li said ripping the page out.

Maylene walked over to Li.

"Hi Li…aarrgghh!" said Maylene.

"Maylene be honest with me…was there a girl that I have forgotten about that you know of?" Li asked Maylene.

Maylene then said "Alright you've got me!, I had the opportunity to make you like me when she left you liked her and she liked you"

"The name Maylene!" Li said.

Maylene then said "Alright! Her name is…is…" Maylene screwed up her face then spoke "Her name is…Cassidy"

"CASSIDY" Li said.

He then saw visions of Cassidy and him playing together as kids to their age now.


	4. Greedy Guts knows it all

Cardcaptors Sakura and the Star Chapter 4

Here it is Chapter 4!

"Sakura! Where's my desert?" shouted Kero waving his spoon about. "Kero even though Dad and Tauri aren't in doesn't mean you can shout here you go" Sakura said placing a plate with a chocolate cake on her desk.

Kero flew over to her desk and dug his spoon into the cake and ate it in two seconds.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Well today Maylene reminded Li some girl he has known recently but he doesn't remember, he remembered when Maylene said her name" she replied

"Mm…and what name would that be?" Kero asked

"Cassidy" Sakura replied.

"Cassidy…mm" Kero said.

"Well maybe a good nights will help me think," he said.

Sakura opened the drawer, this is had Kero's room in it Kero flew inside.

"Night Kero" Sakura said

"Night Sakura" Kero said as she closed the drawer.

Kero woke up in the middle of the night bashing his head on the top of the drawer.

"Ouch! Who put that drawer there!? Oh wait I live in a drawer, hold on I know who Cassidy is!" Kero said to himself.

He pushed open the drawer and flew over to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" shouted Kero.

Sakura woke up.

"What's going on is there a Clow Card somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"No I remember who Cassidy is! Please let me explain before I forget?" said Kero.

"Alright make it quick though" Sakura said.

Keep your reviews coming and read chapter 5 soon!


	5. Theme Tune

I was bored so I decided to show you the Cardcaptors theme tune go on my profile to watch episode 1 you can open a new a new tab and sing along with it:

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,

Sword, thunder, power, sleep

Cardcaptors of the clow,

Expect the unexpected now

The secrets of the clow

Were all a mystery

But when this mighty book was opened

The powers were set free

Cardcaptors

A mystic adventure

Cardcaptors

A quest for all time

Each card possesses a power all its own

We've got to find them to bring the power home

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,

Sword, thunder, power, sleep

Cardcaptors of the clow,

Expect the unexpected now

Cardcaptors

A mystic adventure

Cardcaptors

A quest for all time

Cardcaptors

Cardcaptors


	6. Cassidy

Sakura and the star

Chapter 5: Cassidy

Kero got a pencil and paper out and quickly scribbled something.

He then revealed the picture it was a detailed fully coloured picture. Of a girl with long brown waist length hair and had a purple vest top and mini skirt. She was holding a silver staff that had a purple orb at the top with a star on top of that. "Wow Kero I didn't know you could draw like that!" said Sakura. Kero drew a silver ring with a purple sphere on it. "Like when you summon the staff Sakura she can do the same," He said. Sakura then gasped. "What's the matter?" Kero asked.

"After Li was given that memory a piece paper appeared saying:

Powers of the stars come to me, make my power over water ever stronger Power Unite!"

She said. Kero then started cheering.

"I never thought I'd say it but I love that kid!" he shouted

"What it is?" Sakura asked.

"Cassidy got sucked into a whirlpool into the past, and if a magical being who knows her and says her releasing chant she will come back to the present!" He cheered


	7. I'm back Li

Sakura and the star

Chapter 6:I'm back Li

6 weeks later there was an attack of a fire beast at the swimming pool…

"Oh key of Clow power of magic, power of light surrender the wand the force ignite release!" shouted Sakura.

The Key turned into a staff.

"Kero is that a Clow card?" Sakura asked.

"I think so but we have already captured the fire card!" replied Kero.

Li came running.

"Element! Water!" he shouted placing the side of his sword on a piece of parchment.

Water flew towards the beast but it managed to dodge it.

The beast then came charging at him. He closed his eyes waiting for it to burn him to death.

He then felt something push him out the way.

He opened his to find himself next to a girl who was clutching her burnt leg.

Her then came into view it was Cassidy!

"Li…is that you?" she stuttered.

"Yes" he said.

"You finally got your powers then?" she stuttered.

He nodded.

She stood up.

"Let's do this!" she shouted.

"**Powers of the stars come to me, make my power over water ever stronger Power Unite!" she shouted.**

Her ring turned into a silver staff.

"Star Sign! Gemini!" She shouted.

Suddenly a clone of Cassidy appeared.

They both then said, "Li use the element of water!"

"Element! Water!" shouted Li.

Cassidy could fly as well.

She zoomed over to where the water was heading and held her staff up to it and it flowed to where her clone was heading and she done the same.

"Sakura use the water card and then seal it!" Cassidy and Li shouted.

Sakura summoned the water card.

I tied up the fiery beast.

"Return to your power confined! Fire Demon card!" she shouted.

The card was sucked back to its rightful place.

Sakura looked at the pool clock.

"Holy smokes I'm late!" she said running out the room.

Cassidy's clone then disappeared.

She clutched her burnt knee and she then fell into the pool.

She then heard a splash from behind her it was Li.

"Let me help you" he said.

He pulled her to the edge of the pool. "You can rest at my house," he said pulling her out.

"Thanks" she said.

"Erm Cassidy before you were taken away from there was one thing I was going to do and that is what I'm going to do now," he said.

Cassidy looked confused.

He then quickly pulled her towards him.

He placed his warm lips on hers.

Her eyes then widened se then closed her eyes and kissed him back.


End file.
